


Love Like Moonlight / Любовь словно лунный свет

by alleninhere



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec and Simon bonding, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Songwriting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alleninhere/pseuds/alleninhere
Summary: Саймон не может написать песню о любви. Кто может помочь лучше, чем влюбленный глава Нью-Йоркского Института.





	Love Like Moonlight / Любовь словно лунный свет

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of [Love Like Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357393) by [hoteldumortz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoteldumortz/pseuds/hoteldumortz)

Настойчивый громкий стук в дверь офиса Алека заставил охотника испуганно вздрогнуть. Он отложил отчет, над которым работал куда-то на край, и сложил руки поверх стола. 

— Войдите! 

Кто бы ни был за дверью, похоже, его не услышал, продолжая стучать. 

— Открыто! – повторил он, повышая голос и раздраженно вдыхая, когда стук продолжился. 

— Ради Ангела! – вздохнув, Алек встал и подошел к двери, открывая ее одной рукой. 

— Я должен был догадаться, – монотонно сказал он, глядя на взволнованного Саймона, который держал блокнот с ручкой, одна его рука всего еще была занесена над дверью. – Что ты здесь делаешь? 

— Привет, эм, могу я войти? – спросил Саймон, качаясь на ступнях и широко улыбаясь. 

Лайтвуд отошел в сторону и указал на кресло перед его столом. Саймон буквально до него добежал, садясь и смотря на Алека с все той же широкой улыбкой. 

— Здесь все так классно выглядит! – верещал парень, осматривая кабинет Лайтвуда внимательным взглядом. – О, вот это милое дополнение, – он указал на маленький радужный флаг, стоящий в стакане с письменными принадлежностями. Алек на это улыбнулся, чувствуя некую привязанность к парню, в то время как тот продолжал болтать. 

— Кстати, пахнет _потрясающе_. У тебя здесь какой-то масляной диффузор или что-то типа того, потому что пахнет лавандой и мне очень нравится...

— Спасибо. Я, эм, стараюсь, – прервал Алек, широко улыбаясь ему, и сел за свой стол. – Чем я могу тебе помочь, Саймон? 

Улыбка Саймона немного поблекла, на лице отразилась неуверенность. 

— Это глупо. На самом деле очень глупо по сравнению со всеми проблемами, с которыми тебе приходится иметь дело, особенно теперь, когда ты глава Института, так что не злись, ладно?

— Ничего не могу обещать, – ответил охотник, но в его голосе была легкость, которая означала, что он всего лишь дразнит. Саймон улыбнулся, снова расслабляясь. 

— Ладно, так, ты знаешь, что я артист, да? Ну, я пишу свои песни и у меня есть идея для одной из них, но я не уверен, что у меня получается. Каждый раз мне приходят разные идеи, но мне не нравится конечный результат. Я подумал, что ты, может быть, ты поможешь. 

— Ладно, – Алек не был уверен к чему все это шло. 

Саймон открыл свой блокнот и щелкнул ручкой.

— Как бы ты, Алек Лайтвуд, описал любовь? 

_Оу_. 

Что ж. Этого Алек точно не ожидал. 

Был момент полной тишины, перед тем, как охотник смог спросить.

— Прошу прощения? 

— Ага, я пытаюсь написать песню о любви. Я их и раньше писал, но в этот раз что-то не получается. Знаю, что это, вероятно, сложно – ведь любовь такое обширное понятие. Но, если бы ты смог придумать какое-нибудь описание или просто слово, я был бы очень признателен. Особенно потому что, ну, вампир, – парень ткнул в себя пальцем.

Когда Лайтвуд продолжил на него пялиться, Саймон продолжил. 

— Ты, наверное, думаешь “почему я”, ведь мы даже не друзья. Я бы спросил Магнуса, но его не было поблизости, и я знаю как вы без ума друг от друга… 

— Не хочу быть грубым, Саймон, но что насчет Майи? – спросил Алек, и Саймон покраснел, ерзая в кресле. 

— Мы, эм, еще не дошли до стадии с признаниями. Я думаю, мы оба не уверены, что это вообще любовь. Я имею в виду, я бы хотел, чтобы это была любовь, даже очень, но...да. И, была еще Клэри, но это было не взаимно, не совсем так, – он замолчал, неловко смотря на свои ноги. 

— Ты показался лучшим вариантом. Не знаю, ты просто… влюбленность действительно тебя изменила к лучшему. В том, как ты держишься, как разговариваешь с людьми, как думаешь о жизни. У тебя появляется эта глупая улыбка, когда ты видишь Магнуса. Не то, чтобы это плохо, конечно нет, это мило, но ты знаешь… ты казался хорошим источником, тем, кто бы точно знал, – на одном издыхании произнес Саймон, немного задыхаясь и смотря на Алека с расширенными глазами. 

Они просидели так несколько минут, ни один из них не заговорил. Саймон огляделся и начал щелкать ручкой снова и снова, заполняя неловкое молчание. 

Алек закусил губу, наблюдая за парнем и думая о масштабном вопросе, который тот задал. При мысли о любви он автоматически подумал о Магнусе. Он не мог не улыбнуться, думая о своем парне – о том, что его улыбка такая же яркая, как звезды, о его добром сердце и о том, как ослепительно он выглядит под лунным светом, проводя кончиками пальцев по нижней губе охотника и шепча, как он рад, что встретил Алека, прикасаясь своим лбом к его. 

Лунный свет.

_Лунный свет_.

— Лунный свет, – тихо пробормотал Алек, голова Саймона резко поднялась на звук его голоса. 

— Прости, что? 

— Любовь подобна лунному свету, – Лайтвуд кивнул, пытаясь собрать все свои мысли воедино. – Это как… это как взглянуть вверх и увидеть луну, точно зная, что она там будет, но каждый приятно удивляясь ее наличию. И лунный свет – несмотря на то, что солнечные лучи приятны – никогда не ранит глаза, он успокаивает и расслабляет, окутывая тебя сиянием. 

— Окутывая… сиянием, – пробормотал Саймон, записывая все сказанное Алеком в блокнот. 

— И она как шампанское. Сладкая, прелестная и игристая, оставляет приятное послевкусие и теплоту в груди. Или как светлячки – сверкающие в темноте, и счастье, которые ты чувствуешь, когда, наконец, поймаешь одного, раскрывая ладони, чтобы увидеть, как крошечный огонек освещает ладони. Или как ветер – мягкая и успокаивающая, но в то же время страстная и порывистая, но такая прекрасная. 

— Такая… прекрасная, – выдыхая, повторил Саймон, записывая так быстро, как только мог. – Что-нибудь еще? 

Алек задумался на секунду, прежде чем мягко рассмеяться. 

— Это глупо. 

— Алек, ты можешь говорить хоть о падении неба, и я все равно сочту это самой гениальной вещью, которую я только слышал, – заметил парень, заставив Алека рассмеяться еще сильнее. 

— Ладно-ладно. Ну, я просто хотел сказать, что любовь… ну, по крайней мере, для меня, любовь – это Магнус, – застенчиво произнес охотник, его щеки порозовели. 

Саймон моргнул, на его лице появилась небольшая улыбка, переросшая в широкую, и он весь светился, смотря на охотника.

— Это так чертовски очаровательно, Алек. Я действительно рад за вас двоих. 

— Ну, тогда нас таких двое, – оба парня посмеялись над этим.

Саймон вдруг посмотрел на свои часы, будто только вспомнил что-то, и быстро встал. 

— Я лучше пойду. Встречаюсь с Майей в “Нефритовом волке” в десять. Огромное спасибо за твой вклад, – он взмахнул блокнотом в воздухе. 

Саймон развернулся на пятках, собираясь уйти, но остановился, когда Алек позвал его по имени. Он обернулся, приподнимая бровь. 

— Да? 

— Когда закончишь, я бы очень хотел услышать песню, – медленно ответил Лайтвуд, на его лице была улыбка, которую Саймон никогда у него раньше не видел. 

— У меня хорошее предчувствие на этот счет. Ты будешь первым, кто ее услышит, – заявил он, перед тем как выйти и закрыть за собой дверь, оставляя Алека одного с все той же улыбкой на лице. 

***

— Эта штука работает? – Саймон постучал по микрофону. – Ой! Оу, ага, все круто. 

Толпа рассмеялась над его замечаниями, все их внимание сосредоточено на парне, стоящем на сцене с гитарой в руках. 

Саймон нервно помахал. 

— Всем привет. Ух, какая была свадьба! – крикнул он, получая в ответ оглушающие аплодисменты. Осматривая толпу, он сумел найти молодоженов – Алек выглядел счастливее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни, когда Магнус мягко поцеловал его в щеку, обвивая руками шею. 

— Мы все плакали, давайте просто сразу это признаем, – парень насмешливо ворчал на гостей, заставляя всех опять рассмеяться и получить пару восторженных возгласов от, скорее всего, Джейса. 

Когда толпа успокоилась, Саймон продолжил.

— Это песня собственного сочинения. Надеюсь, вам понравится. Я написал ее пару лет назад при помощи моего друга, – он встретился взглядом с Алеком, в глазах которого стояли слезы, и они обменялись улыбками. – К вашему вниманию “Лунный свет”, – завершил он, поправляя гитару во время аплодисментов. 

Саймон смотрел, как Магнус с Алеком шли к танцполу во время первых нескольких аккордов, его сердце захлестнуло любовью и счастьем за двух его друзей, которые покачивались на месте, соприкасаясь лбами и улыбаясь. 

— Оригинал от Саймона Льюис. Нам по-настоящему повезло, – хихикнул Магнус, но его голос был наполнен искренностью. Он наклонился, нежно целуя Алека. – Эта моя любимая. 

— Моя тоже, – прошептал Алек, потираясь о нос мужа своим, обхватив руками его талию, пока они танцевали, прижимаясь так близко друг к другу, как только могли. – Любовь – это Магнус Лайтвуд-Бейн. 

Магнус сиял, в его глазах стояли слезы. 

— Любовь – это Александр Лайтвуд-Бейн. 

Алек привлек Магнуса в объятие, все еще покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Взглянув Магнусу за плечо, охотник широко улыбнулся Саймону. Парень в ответ подмигнул, чувствуя себя самым счастливым в мире, имея возможность видеть Алека Лайтвуда – который когда-то считал, что проведет жизнь в одиночестве, не зная радости и любви – так ярко улыбающегося и танцующего с любовью всей его жизни. 

В эту ночь луна была особенно великолепна. 


End file.
